Metamorphoze
by XxShelbyDemonaxX
Summary: "Even now, I continue to fight for you. Until the day comes, when I can smile with you once again GACKT" Change is ever constant and so are well kept secrets. Yet, what happens when the changes that occur along the path of life ignite? A Naruto Fanfiction both on here and on dA. KakashixOC, GaaraxOC, PLUS more pairings later on. -
1. Prelude to Sachirin Komatsu

_**Prelude to Sachirin Komatsu**_

A young girl, not more than eight years of age, stood in front of her trainer in a battle stance. Her little feet shoulder length apart, her frail looking form perfectly balanced. She wore only a tank top, baggy pants, and a knitted net drape all in shades of black. Her long, bright orange hair with blood red streaks lay around her body, extending past her hips, and intensified her pale look. Her grayish hazel eyes stared at her trainer intently. A man standing very tall, with wolfish looking white hair tied in a pony tail.

"Go." Jiraiya told his little student. She made the hand signs for ox, ram, and then hare. Her hands lit up in lightning as bright as if it had just come out of the sky itself. The girl ran at him with everything she had in her legs to carry her to strike at him up close, causing him to disappear being replaced by a log. He appeared behind her with a smile on his face.

"Good!" He praised. "Go." He commanded again as she spun around to him. She made the seals dog, dragon, then ram causing her hands to light up again, but this time, she whipped the lighting at him from the long distance that they were away. Another duplicate of his form was defeated. This practice went on until nightfall, when Jiraiya turned to her suddenly.

"I think it is time we return to Konoha for you to continue on, Sachirin." He said with a smile. "You've come as far as you can with my training for now. You are skilled in basic ninjutsu as well as your own tactics. I am sure you'll grow up to be a beauty too, at that."

"But Sensei." Sachi said in her bell toned voice, clasping her hands together. "I want to be stronger."

"I am sure you will be, in time. I'll be sure to tell Tsunade-sama of your success too." Jiraiya continued on. Their venture was silent; all the while Sachi could not help but feel saddened. "You must follow your own Shinobi path."


	2. Chapter 1: Konoha's Proud Shinobi

_**Chapter 1  
Konoha's Proud Shinobi**_

Sachirin Komatsu stood at the edge of a cliff, her eyes scanning Konoha with loving intent. Her long, blood orange hair blew in the mountain breeze, just enough not to make her ponytail that kept it tame come loose. She breathed in the air, calm in the fact that she was finally bringing her team home. Even though she was only a Chunnin and not team leader they felt like it and so did she. Her young sensei, Satomi Inuzuka, stood over her with a proud look on her face with her ninkin at her flank. Satomi was tall and well built with wolfish, long brown hair and sharp eyes. She was a classic and beautiful example for the Inuzuka Clan and so was her large Akita Inu looking dog Okimeo. Chi, a much younger member of the group sat far off, her sarcastic demeanor had exhausted Koto Hyuga, the only male of their team. Chi was of shorter stature than Sachi, with short brownish red hair and big round, blue eyes. Koto was a year younger than Sachi, leaving him at nineteen. His long black hair had to be tied up in a low pony tail, with two strands running down either side of his face contracting heavily with his large white eyes. He was sprawled out on a stone with water in hand. He was far less serious than other members of his clan, in Sachi's opinion.

"I'm proud of you, Sachi." Satomi said putting a hand on Sachi's shoulder. Satomi bore a motherly tone and demeanor with the team, especially Sachi whom she viewed as a daughter. "You know, that I plan to take leave, right?" She suddenly asked.

"I do." Sachi replied with a smile. "I'd be good for you. And the little one growing." She gestured with a smile to Satomi's belly that was barely showing.

"Yes, they are twins actually." She smiled.

"You are blessed, Satomi-sensei." Sachi returned with a large smile.

"I have been blessed, yes. You will always be welcome in my home, though, Sachi." Satomi remarked. "Even if I must disband the team for now."

"We assumed as much, Sensei. I am sure that the other two have become fine Shinobi. You need not worry. You instead need to take time to raise the next generation." Sachi said with a smile.

"You sound older than your years, my dear." Satomi giggled freely. "But you are right. As long as I passed something on to you three. Especially you, Sachi." Satomi said lovingly, Sachi returning a similar gaze.

They continued down the mountain and proudly to the city. Their mission to raid a compound where the Akatsuki were planning to start the Fourth Shinobi World War. Even though Sachi was a Jinnchuriki, the mission was a victory because of her abilities which she used against them. Satomi and Jiraiya taught her well in all of her abilities, breeding a great asset in the plight of the ninja world. Sachi was focused on her life as a Shinobi, not having much outside of that aside from her former stray cat Onineko-sama. The price of being a proud ninja, in Sachi's mind. They made their way to the Fifth Hokage with news of their triumph. Satomi met with Tsunade alone to discuss the future.

"We'll meet you at the Dango Shop, sensei!" Koto yelled, as he put his arms around both of the girls' shoulders, the three laughing proudly. Their team rarely ever had internal drama or problems. They operated as friends and as well trained ninja. This, being possibly the last mission as a team, wanted to celebrate and ensure that they would remain close as they moved on.

As they walked Sachi saw a man with a mask extending from his nose down, his left eye covered by his forehead protector's cloth, white hair pushed upwards, and wearing the usual ninja attire. She recognized him but she did not know his name, nor anything else about him. He seemed to have spotted her too, but it did not matter to the woman. She was much too excited to be spending time with her teammates at the Dango Shop.

"So, what do you think will happen?" Koto said biting a dumpling off of a skewer.

"What do you mean?" Chi replied curiously.

"Well," Koto said while gulping down the dumpling. "If the team is disbanded, what do you think will happen to us?"

"I don't like thinking about it. This team is like family." Chi replied almost in a sorrow filled bark.

"I assume we will be put on other missions together though." Sachi added.

"Perhaps that is what they are talking about now?" Koto asked Sachi. Sachi was more aware of the politics even though she never agreed with them. She was too gentle natured to do so.

"Hai." Sachi replied with a smile. "But...no matter what happens we will always be a team."

"Agreed." Chi said, still sounding mellow.

"Agreed!" Koto yipped happily.

"Agreed." Satomi jumped in, sitting down at a spot they saved for her. "Okay, here is the deal." Satomi started. "For the time being, the team will be put on separate missions. Koto, you are going to be on Kiba's team so they can assess you. Chi, same with you. I want you both to show everything you learned from me to the best of your abilities. Sachi..." Satomi turned to her. "You will be tested for further evaluation by Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. I am looking forward to seeing the results." At the mention of the name, all looked shocked except for Satomi. Sachi knew that name, but yet her memory of the past was too foggy for her to place where she had heard that name without it's title before. "This will better help determine your future, Sachi. I have faith in you."


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Kakashi and the Exam

_**Chapter 2  
Meeting Kakashi and the Exam**_

Sachi walked home that night, taking the long way around to her apartment. She didn't know how to process being away from her team, finally having a definitive answer. The carried a box of sushi for her cat whom undoubtibly would be waiting for her, swinging it lightly along with a bag of dango. She was looking forward to sleep, but not to this day ending. This was one of her favorite missions, one that apparently earned her a reputation. That was something that many could not hold in their own pride. However, she would also have liked to be with her team that she so loved. She was only starting to grow bonds with people in the world. Her past abuse harbored fear and scars that no child should ever have. Satomi-sensei, Koto, and Chi were all the people she had in this world now, thanks to Jiraiya-sensei who saved her. She wasn't ready to be separated from them. Nevertheless, she had to continue on.

As she continued her walk to her home, she bumped into a man lightly, almost knocking his book out of his hands. She pushed it back into his hands by reflex.

"Oh!" She gasped. "I am so sorry."

"It's fine." He said, hiding a laugh and smile. "Usually I have better vision." She rolled her eyes in a sweet manner.

"What do you expect," She started as she read the title of the book. "from one of Jiraiya-sensei's novels?" She asked with a giggle. She finally caught her composure and looked at the man, the same masked one from earlier.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" The man repeated curiously. "Your one of his students? He doesn't have many."

"Well, I was when I was very young." She answered with slight embarrassment, knowing her sensei's reputation.

"I see." He replied. "Don't worry; he is a comrade of mine." He stated.

"Oh, alright then." She said with a smile. This man seemed very well mannered for being a comrade of Jiraiya's that reads his novels. "Well, I must be going." Sachi said passing him slowly.

"Yeah, me too." The man replied. Sachi gave him a sly glance out of the corner of her eye as she passed him and walked off to her home. He was so familiar to her and yet she couldn't remember where she had met him before.

Sachi's home was settled within an old abandoned Shinto shrine. The west wing was all that was left of the original shrine, the other half being completely burned and crushed by the attack of the Nine Tails. She cared little, she was only grateful to have a home in which she could reside. Oni-sama greeted her with a rub on her ankle as she walked into the door for the night. Her bed was in the center of the bare room with a small stack of books at its end. Sliding screen doors lead into the kitchen while a old wood door lead to a small bathroom. The cherrywood dresser boasted a shadow box with her weapons resting on white silk. The room was illuminated by well placed lights as well as a few candles. Sachi relaxed upon the bed, the cat laying beside her as she stared at the ceiling.

Sachi was out on the training course early. She was not nervous on the outside, even though she should be. She had to remain focused, especially if she wanted to be valuable to the Fifth Hokage, a woman whom she admired alongside Satomi. As she waited on top of one of the posts, she sensed a presence approaching her. Three figures hidden within the mist that surrounded the grounds.

"Satomi, Koto, Chi." Sachi breathed as their faces became clear. "What are you all doing here?"

"We were not just going to let you be tested without us watching you." Koto remarked.

"Just like the Chunnin exams!" Chi added with a smile.

"He should be coming soon, Sachi. We will be in the trees." Satomi said as the three rushed off. Sachi smiled brightly, happy to have them with her and felt her nervousness melt away into pure focus.

She waited on for another hour, her eyes scanning the mist. Suddenly they landed on the figure of a man, the same one she bumped into the night before. That was Kakashi Hatake? She thought as the mist cleared slightly. Sachi stood up on the post.

"You know, you should have said something last night, Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja." Sachi said in her proud yet gentle tone. "I find it ironic that we would meet."

Kakashi laughed slightly at her remark, he too finding it ironic. "If I had known it was you, I would have." Kakashi retorted with a smile lingering in his voice. He stopped in the center of the grounds where the two could clearly see each other. The mist clearing ever more. "You ready?"

"Of course." Sachi answered in a focused tone.

"Right. Now, for me to get a clear understanding of your skills," Kakashi began. "You must do what I have told my students to do. You must come at me as if you are going to kill me." He instructed. Sachi nodded in reply. Kakashi in turn raised his forehead protector to show his scarred Sharingan eye. "You have until dawn to defeat me. Now..." He said slowly. "Go!"

Sachi jumped away, knowing how the Sharingan works because of what Koto had told her about ocular jutsu. She backed off into the mist and made the hand seals dog, dragon, and ram choosing a distance attack first. Lightning shot from her hand, almost hitting Kakashi if he hadn't dodged it.

"Lightning..." Kakashi said in amazement. The only other he had faced was one that he taught, Sasuke. Her attack seemed similar to his own Raikiri. Behind him, she continued her attack with the same technique which he yet again barely missed. This time, he disappeared into the forest floor where the mist couldn't reach.

"Lightning Cross Blades Jutsu!" Sachi barked as she threw her series of kunai at him to keep him from retreating. But by the time they reached him, he disappeared leaving them stuck in trees instead. Sachi huffed and ran in after him.

Sachi jumped forward and slammed her feet down as hard as possible in her landing, the ground breaking below her most forward foot, revealing Kakashi's hiding spot beneath about ten feet away. He smiled, and his shadow form disappeared. He appeared behind her suddenly.

"RAIKIRI!" He commanded. Sachi however turned on him, grabbing his arms with her hands engulfed in lightning, causing yet another of his shadow clones to disappear. Sachi jumped up into the trees, the best place she could think of to find out his next move. The evading each other's attacks game kept on through the day and into the hours just before dawn. Sachi was once again in the trees staring at Kakashi from a branch. He was leaned against a tree, seeming to be worn out and weary. Both of them nearly ran dry of chakra, so she wasn't surprised. She swung down from the branch swiftly, landing behind him, and putting a kunai at his neck he disappeared again.

"Sachi, behind you!" Koto barked from far off. Sachi turned and placed the kunai once again at his neck, preventing him from attack. Light suddenly flooded the grounds in the arrival of dawn. The shadows of the night disapearing as suddenly as they had dropped before. The haste of the light was blinding to the wide eyes of the girl. Her pupils retreated to a normal size and she blinked with shock.

Sachi's heart sank rapidly as she realized what the light meant. She had not been able to complete the task ahead of her. Disappointment shown clearly on her face.

"You pass!" Kakashi said with a smile.

"What?" She asked with a high pitched, surprised tone.

"You are skilled in your techniques as well as understanding strategy. You also used team work well, even though that was not part of the test. I have no reason and no will to fail you." He praised with a hand on her shoulder as well as a smile under his mask. "Seems Satomi and your early teacher, Jiraiya-sama, taught you well." He said quietly.

"Arigato." Sachi replied.


End file.
